garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke
Luke (Born Lukather Harden) is a Makai Priest and one of the supporting characters in Garo: Vanishing Line. He serves as one of Sword's partners in the series. Character History Early History Luke was born from a strong Makai Family; his father, Christopher, being regarded as the Strongest Silver Makai Knight, while her mother, Adelaide, is a powerful Makai Priestess. As a child, Luke was originally trained to become a Makai Knight, destined to inherit the title of Borg. However, he witnessed his father fall into darkness and kill his mother, burning their home in the process. In her deathbed, Adelaide tells Luke about the strength in protecting others, handing him her guns as she dies. With this, Luke discards his Makai Knight training and eventually transitioned into becoming a Makai Priest, all while still bearing vengeance against his father. Vanishing Line Luke first appears in Russell City, summoning rain that erases people's memories after Sword caused a commotion while destroying a Horror. While in the city, he assumes the role of a private detective, gathering information from the city's residents, while dealing with Horrors in the area. It is also implied that Luke is also searching for clues towards El Dorado, all while often getting involved in missions partnering with Sword, much to his chagrin. Luke initially disapproved of bringing in Sophie into their side of the Makai Order, as he felt that dragging along a girl could jeopardize their missions. However, after Sword saved Luke inside a theater with Sophie's help, he showed gratitude to both of them and eventually warmed up to Sophie. When Knight arrived in the city to take Sophie away, Luke confronts his father, vowing to get revenge on her mother's death. Though the Makai Priest puts up a good fight, Knight handily defeats and impales him with his naginata, still calling him a child. Knight drops him from a building, where a Zaruba-controlled Madou Two-Wheels catches him to escape. Personality Luke is a silent and very serious Makai Priest, often going by the book with regards to his missions, and trying to make as little contact with many people as possible. In fact, his personality greatly contrasts with the more well-meaning and outgoing Sword, often resulting in Luke questioning the Makai Knight's professionalism, as well as scorning him for being a large idiot. While he often gets partnered with Sword in some occasions, Luke largely prefers to work alone, often using his guise as a Private Investigator to search for clues and look into many details about certain Horror threats, all while maintaining a safe space when talking to people outside of the Makai Order. However, after the events in Intricacy, ''he slowly opens up to Sophie and also acknowledges Sword's help, saying that he's in debt to the Makai Knight after saving him. Arsenal *'Madou Lighter' *'Madou Rifle': *'Madou Watch': Notes Portrayal * ''to be added Behind the Scenes *Luke transformed into a Makai Knight at the very end of the final episode, mark him the shortest debut time as a support Makai Knight in the entire franchise. Category:Makai Priests Category:Makai Knight